degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Becky Baker/@comment-4689567-20141007041114/@comment-4165963-20150914201823
In this world today there is a fight between Christians and LGBT. Some Christians are homophobic. Some non-Christians are homophobic. Blatently labeling Christians as homophobic simply because they are Christian is wrong. It's not allowing us to explain our opinion. It's judging us and not allowing us to defend ourselves. That's what this show did. Adam never had to open his mind to anything about Becky. It wasn't until she changed that he started to actually like her and want to be with her. Becky was written as a character who was brainwashed by her parents. She believed this and that because her parents did. She didn't have freewill or think on her own. That is how she was written (and if that's not what the writers intended they did a bad job there). Becky represents Christianity and in that sense she represents children growing up in a Christian home. As I saw it, the writers were saying that children who grow up in a Christian home are brainwashed and unable to think for themselves. They believe things because their parents believe them. They have no idea why they believe them. I find it insulting. I don't think it's fair to us. Becky never got a chance to explain herself. She was seen as the naive girl who had no idea ("Trans? Like transcient?" Making her sound stupid like she'd never heard of transgender before or something). That's how Christians are portrayed on this show--naive, innocent, with no idea, and no knowledge of the real world. I love this show but I don't love that aspect of it. We're not stupid because we're Christians. We're not Christians because we're stupid. We're not naive. We're not dumb. We're not innocent little beings who've never been in the real world. We're not brainwashed. We don't blindly follow something like a cult. I wish the show would stop presenting us that way. Am I defending Becky's opinion of transgenders? I am defending that she never got a chance to defend herself. The minute she opened her mouth she had a big red X on her forehead. Her opinion meant nothing. Adam's opinion was everything because he was transgender and her opinion was nothing because she was Christian. That's how the show presented it. The only side that matters is Adam's. In my opinion, Adam had to grow, too. He was stuck in a notion that just because she's Christian she's automatically wrong. He shot her down. He never asked why. He assumed that he knew why so it didn't matter what she said. He needed to undertand her and I don't think he ever did that. If you get mad that I call CrazyChick08 close-minded then why is it okay to call me close-minded? You say this is about the struggle transgenders go through in the world. I get that. But, why do Christians have to look like the idiots in the process? I am dead serious when I say this. It makes it look like they're picking on us to build up the other side.